This is Halloween
by ShadowProve13
Summary: Tenma, Tsurugi, Kirino, Shindou and Kariya decide to visit a haunted mansion on Halloween night, what possibly could go wrong? Will write other chapters depending on reviews.
1. Chapter 1

**Hiya Minna! Here's an early Halloween fanfic for you. And I promise that I'll update "The World Ends With You" very soon.**

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

"How much further?" Kariya whined, they've been walking for ages. Screw the haunted mansion! He just wants to go home and eat the candy he's collected, and get changed, these bandages were starting to get itchy. Next year he's so not gonna go as a mummy again.

"For the last time, Kariya. The mansion is at the end of the town, we'll be there soon." Kirino answered for the umpteenth time tonight, why the hell did Tenma have to invite that little devil?

"But that's what you said 20 minutes ago, Nyan-senpai." Kariya did a little "Kogure laugh" at the end, referring to his pink-haired senpai's costume. The said boy turned around, sending Kariya a death glare but then shifted it over to Tsurugi; who dressed up as a vampire...kinda, he wore a black and red cape with plastic fangs, but just wore his normal red shirt and purple pants etc.

"Why are you glaring at me?" Tsurugi felt a bit uncomfortable, "He was the one who said it, not me!" He pointed over at Kariya.

"Yes, but you're the _one _that got him calling me that."

**Flashback: Three hours ago.**

_"I don't know about this." Kirino stared at his reflection in the mirror. Shindou and Tenma were helping him with his costume for tonight while Tsurugi and Kariya just sat on the couch watching them. (Shindou's dressed as a wizard and Tenma is a werewolf btw.)_

_"It's missing something, that's all." Shindou said, going through the costume box. So far, Kirino was wearing a pinkish-red shirt that went down to his thighs, grey skinny jeans, grey ballet flats and a fluffy rainbow coloured tail...Even Tenma had no idea what his senpai was supposed to be._

_Kariya raised his hand, "I think what's missing, is senpai's dignity. Those are __**girl **__clothes he's wearing."_

_"Be quiet, pipsqueak." Tsurugi groaned, it's worse enough that Tenma literally annoyed him into visiting this so-called "haunted" mansion. Tenma looked at his own reflection, spotting the grey "neko" ears he was wearing an idea popped into his mind._

_"Kirino-senpai? What about this?"_

_"Huh?" Kirino turned around, but when he did, Tenma placed his neko ears on his senpai's head._

_"Well? What do you think?" Tenma smiled. Kirino turned back to the mirror, the ears did make the costume work...a bit._

_"I guess I could go as a neko." He shrugged. Tsurugi looked at Kirino from the corner of his eye, something about that "costume" seemed familiar to him. Turning his head to get a better look, it hit him._

_"Nyan cat?" The room was silent for some seconds and the odd sound of suppressed snickers from Kariya._

_"Wh-what!?" Kirino blushed, "Tsurugi! Are you comparing me to a pop tart cat that farts out rainbows?"_

_"Errr..." Tsurugi mentally facepalmed, why did he have to say that? Kariya on the other hand had a tomato red face and looked like he was going to exploded...which he did._

_"NYAN-SENPAI!" Kariya rolled around the couch laughing until he fell off it on to the ground. Shindou and Tenma just sweatdropped._

**End of flashback:**

"Oh yeah...that." Tsurugi scratched the back of his head, remembering what happened before, "So ahh...You're not going to give me really hard math question's because of this, right?"

"Math question's?" Shindou tilted his head. Kirino spun around to face him.

"Oh that's right, I haven't told you yet."

"Told me what?"

"Well see, Tsurugi been having some trouble with math at school, so last week the teacher asked me to help him with it."

"I see. That makes sence." Shindou nodded. Tsurugi just looked embarrassed.

"_Why don't you just go tell the world, senpai?_"

"Tsurugi!" Tenma grabbed his arm, "You could have asked me to help you, you all know math is one of my better subjects."

"But that means I would have to spend the afternoon with you." Tsurugi stated bluntly and pulled his arm out of Tenma's grip, "Can we just go already?" Nodding, Tenma, Kirino and Tsurugi continued walking, with Shindou and Kariya behind them.

"So, Tsurugi and Kirino-senpai are studying together, right senpai?" Kariya whispered into Shindou's ear.

"Kariya, Kirino just explained that."

"No no, I mean they're _studying _together, get me?" Shindou's face turned as white as a ghost.

"_K-Kirino a-and T-Tsurugi? N-no, that could n-never happen._"

"Shindou-senpai, hurry up~" Kariya chuckled at his senpai's reaction. What? Sometimes he got bored messing with Kirino-senpai.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Okay done, idk if I'll make more chapters, just depends if you guys like it or not. R&R


	2. Chapter 2

**Hiya guys. Just so you know, I won't be uploading often seeing as school has started again *Dies* But I'll try to complete this fanfiction.**

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

"Well, here we are Minna." Tenma gulped as he stared at the old mansion. It really looked like the ones you would see in horror films, vines growing up the side of the walls, at least four stories high, creepy mist surrounding it, and the scary old headstones, it also started raining, of all things! Dear Kami-sama please don't let there be zombies!

"Scared?" Tsurugi sent an amused grin to Tenma.

"O-Of course not!" He pouted, okay well, maybe he was a bit scared, but wouldn't you be?

"Haruya-nii-san told me about this place." Kariya said, his voice shaky, "He said that one hundred years ago there was an earthquake here and the mansion was taken underground. Then supposedly 8 years later, it just appeared out of nowhere one night." By then everyone had began to listen intently, "And people claim that weird things have happened in there ever since."

"Really? Then what happened?" Tenma was nearly drained of colour by then...Why did he have to suggest a haunted house? They could have just gone to the school dance!

"Ahh well...then Fuusuke-nii-san slapped him over the head saying something like "Why the hell would you say that to an eleven year old, Tulip-baka?!"...Then they just argued for the next 20 minutes straight." Shindou sweatdropped at the last part.

"This is just one big pain if you ask me." Tsurugi sighed, "I'd rather be at home and watch "Saw"."

"And I was going to tutor you as well." Kirino added.

"Ugggh, math. Could we just watch "Saw" first then math?" Okay, that hit one of Shindou's nerves. He knew Kirino agreed to help him but...those two were never _**that **_close before!

"_First it's studying together, then they start to do other stuff together: like watching a movie, then they start flirting with each other, then they become a couple, and then lastly after years of going out they get married and have kids-...okay, scratch that, that's impossible, though they can always adopt and- AGH! Its official, my mother's romance movies that she forces me to watch with her has finally infected my mind. Okay, calm down Takuto, Kariya was just messing with you before."_

"By then I would have to go home. A-and besides, I'm not a big fan of horror movies." Kirino noticed the strange faces that Shindou was making, "Shindou? Is everything alright? If you don't want to do this we can always go home." He looked at his best friend in concern. Shindou snapped out of thought.

"No, it's fine. I just spaced out for a moment, nothing to worry about. Now, shall we go in?"

"Okay. If you're sure." Kirino nodded. Tenma opened the front door, making a creaking sound as it did.

When inside, Tenma became less frighten as he looked around, "Wow, this place is more beautiful on the inside than out." Then there was a giant clap of thunder, and a gust of wind slammed the door shut, making everyone (even Tsurugi) jump.

"Hey? Why are the lights on?" Shindou asked, his voice a bit shaky.

"Oh, well they know that this place is popular on Halloween. So they send someone to turn on the lights so the people visiting won't get lost." Kariya explained.

"Aww man!" Tenma pouted, "I left my bag of candy outside. I'll be right back." Tenma walked to the door and turned the doorknob, but it wouldn't open, "Umm, Minna...The door won't open."

"What?" Kirino and Kariya nearly yelled. Tsurugi rolled his eyes and walked to the door.

"You just need to give it an extra budge. Like so." He pushed on the door while turning the doorknob, but even as he pushed harder, it wouldn't open.

"Th-this can't be happening." Shindou's eyes were almost bugging out of his head.

"This is ridiculous!" Tsurugi stepped back and ran at the door, but again, nothing.

"Kirino-senpai? What's wrong?" Kariya looked at his pink-haired senpai; who was staring intently at something.

"Guys, I think you might want to see this." Everyone turned around and looked at what Kirino was pointing at. There on the wall, in purple paint was a message.

_Its been soo long since people have come here. I've been soo lonely, but now you're here. I like games, do you like games? I bet you do, so lets play, a treasure hunt sounds perfect! Where? Where is the key? If you can find the key, you can leave. Since I've taken a shine to you all, I shall give you a hint: When you find me, you'll find the key. Nobody has ever found me, I've been missing for soo long, I want to be free. Please, will you help me be free?_

"...The hell?" Tsurugi took a step back.

"Wait! Don't tell me!" Kariya was in shock, this couldn't be-?

"Kariya? What is it?" Shindou asked. Kariya looked at the ground.

"There was something else that Haruya-nii-san told me. He said that there was a family living in here, a married couple who had a daughter. One the night of the earthquake, the parents left for a party, leaving the daughter all alone. Long story short, she disappeared with the house."

"That's so sad." Kirino was over-taken with sadness that he almost forgot that they were trapped.

"And one of the claims of the 'strange things' that happens, is that when people enter during the day, some claim that they hear a little girl singing "Ring Around The Rosie" when they enter the top floor behind a locked door."

"Y-You expect me to believe **that**!?" Tsurugi winced, sure he watched horror movies a lot, but that doesn't mean he believed in this stuff!

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Done~ I hope you guys like it n.n


	3. Chapter 3

**Hiya guys~ So I've read the reviews and some of you want romance in this...*Starts laughing* ****if you met me, you'll see that I'm, to say it in words, dysfunctional when it comes to romance n.n" So I'll try my best at it but I doubt that I'll have romance in this fic, other than that, it's just gonna be funny and random...just like my dream last night...of Aphrodi sitting in the middle of the North Pole and then...he gets eaten by Zetsu from Naruto...Well that just proves that I shouldn't drink hot chocolate with an ice cream bar in it before bed xD**

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

"We can try climbing out the window?" Kariya suggested. They've stood there for like 15 minutes after reading the creepy message on the wall, trying to figure out how to get out. Tenma nodded at Kariya's suggestion and tried to open the window next to the door.

"No luck. The window's sealed too." He sighed, "And why is there only one window in this room?"

"Beats me." Tsurugi shrugged, "So how are we gonna get out if the exits are locked?"

"Find the key and we can leave. That's what it says." Shindou said, studying the message.

"But where is the key? That's what I want to know." Kirino sighed, this just doesn't make any sence to him.

"I guess its in one of the rooms up stairs." Kariya looked up at the ceiling.

"But there's gotta be like over a hundred rooms in this place, there's no way we can check them all." Tenma replied, looking up as well.

"What do you think, Shindou?" Kirino asked him. Shindou bit the top of his thumb as he continued to study the message. His eyes widen, everything made sence now!

"I-I think I've got it!"

"Huh?" The other four turned to him.

"You think you've got what, senpai?" Kariya raised an eyebrow.

"Just read the sentences, _"When you find me, you'll find the key." "Nobody has ever found me, I've been missing for soo long, I want to be free." _Don't you guys get it? The little girl who disappeared wants us to find her body so she can be "free" meaning that her spirit can cross-over! And she obviously has the keys to the front door, so we can get out if we find her." Everyone was surprised, when they thought about it to, it **did **make sence.

"Holy-! As strange as it is, that actually makes sence." Tenma said, and the other's nodded in agreement.

"But the question is, which room and which floor is she on?" Kariya asked. Tsurugi thought for a quick moment and remembered what Kariya said before hand about all the "weird stuff".

"Kariya, you said that on the top floor that's where the most 'activity' is. And from all the movies that I've watched, that's usually where the ghost is."

"And there's also the locked door..." Kirino added, "I get it! She's in that room! That's why she sings as soon as someone enters the top floor, in hopes that it would someday lead someone to unlock the door and let her free."

"Wow. You should become a detective, Kirino-senpai." Kariya grinned.

"Errr...Thanks?"

"The stair case is over here. Come on Minna!" Tenma said, standing at the bottom of the stairs. Everyone walked over to them and one by one walked up.

On the third floor the hallway and every room had a light on, except one. There was a faint noise coming from that room and there was no light shinning from under the door, which made them some-what suspicious. Shindou walked over and turned the doorknob.

"It's open. Should we go in?"

"You're the captain." Kariya shrugged.

"R-right..." Opening the door, Shindou ran his hand over the wall, "Strange, there's no light switch. It's too dark to see anything, even with the hallway lights."

"Maybe this will help?" Kariya went through his bag of candy and walked in the room. The next thing they knew, a light ignited and when looked over to Kariya, he was holding a lighter.

"K-Kariya! Where did you get that!?" Kirino demanded.

"Errr..."

**At Sun Garden:**

Nagumo threw the last pillow off of the couch in the living room, in his mouth was a cigarette.

"Oi, Suzuno! Have you seen my lighter?"

"No I have not." Suzuno replied, who was sitting and reading a book, "Didn't you say that you would quit last week?"

"No. I said that I would **try **to quit...but sucking on those fruit-flavoured candies didn't do a thing."

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Well thatz all for now, I've gotta go to bed...school yay x-x


	4. Chapter 4

**Alright Minna, this is the last chapy for this fic. Hope you like it :)**

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

"You know what? Just forget that I even asked." Kirino facepalmed, why didn't that surprise him? Stealing a lighter from his guardian.

"Suit yourself." Kariya shrugged. Using the lighter, he found some candles and lit them, lighting up the room.

"Thanks, Kariya." Shindou smiled and turned to the right, his eyes widen, "AAAAHH!" He waved his arms up and down like a maniac and then fell backwards landing on his butt. Looking up, there was a very disturbing looking doll with no eyes that was just a few inches from his face when he was standing...At the back, Tenma and the rest were trying their hardest to not laugh to loud.

"Are you-pft- are you alright, Shindou?" Kirino asked, muffling his laughter.

"I-I'm fine." Shindou blushed, embarrassed. He got off of the cold wooden floor and brushed off some dust from his costume.

"Anyway, what was that sound before?" Tsurugi asked, leaning on the door frame.

"This!" Kariya said with his back turned to them.

"This?" Tenma raised an eyebrow

"Yeah, this!" Kariya then threw a live rat at Tenma.

"EEK!." Tenma looked down at what he threw at him, "Eeew, that's gross Kariya!" He pouted. The rat scurried away into a hole in the wall.

"What? It's not like it was dead." Kariya tilted his head to the side. Kirino sweatdropped, this night was just too weird for him.

Shindou looked around the room, it looked like a storage room. There were old coats, hats, clothes, oh and that creepy disturbing doll, "There seems nothing important is in here. Guess we should just continue up."

"I can't wait to get out of here." Kirino sighed and walked to the door, in which Tsurugi moved aside for him, "Thanks." Tsurugi just nodded.

Yeah." Tenma nodded and walked out, with Tsurugi following after.

"My, that was very un-Tsurugi like. Don't you think so senpai?" Kariya sent a sly smirk to Shindou.

"Kariya, there is **nothing **going on between them. Tsurugi knew that he was in the way and just moved to let Kirino through."

"Yeah keep on telling yourself that." He laughed and walked out. Shindou rolled his eyes and followed him, he is not going to fall for Kariya's mind games...this time..When they were all out, Kirino shut the door behind him.

"Alright, let's go." Shindou started walking with Kariya and Tsurugi not far behind. Tenma turned to Kirino.

"Kirino-senpai? Is something wrong?" The other three stopped and turned around to see the pink-hair boy still standing in front of the door.

"Um...m-my tail...is stuck in the door." Kirino blushed, yep his rainbow cat tail is wedged between the door, making Tenma, Shindou and Kariya fall anime style.

"Just open the door." Tsurugi sighed.

"I-I did, but the door has somehow locked itself."

"Ugh, hold on." Tsurugi went to the door and grabbed the tail, trying to pull it free. Though Kirino let out a small yelp and blushed madly at one point.

"Wh-where exactly are you touching me!?" That made Kariya and Tenma snicker and Tsurugi blush slightly.

"Don't say it like _that_! You're making me sound like a sick pervert!"

"That's a matter of opinion!" Kirino blushed as he continued to pull the tail. And all the time this was happening, Shindou had a deadly aura surrounding him, making Kariya and Tenma sweatdrop in unison.

"There! It's out! Are you happy now?"

"Yes...Thank you."

"Good. Now, let's never speak of this ever again."

"Agreed." **(A/N: **What? I support KyouRan xD**)**

When they got to the end of the hall on the top floor they stopped. The locked door that Kariya told them about was...opened.

"Umm...Shouldn't that door be like, closed?" Tenma gulped.

"The girl's in there right? Then lets just go in, saves us the time trying to find a key to open that door." Tsurugi shoved his hands into is pockets and walked up to the door.

"H-hey! Wait for me." Tenma went after Tsurugi and Shindou and Kirino followed. Kariya stayed back for some reason.

First Tsurugi enter and then Shindou followed by Kirino, but when Tenma entered, he pushed the door a bit and the sound of a rope snap was heard. The next thing they know, a lot of green slime came down from the ceiling and covered them.

"WHAT THE FUCK!?" Tsurugi yelled as he wiped the slime off of his face, same with the other's. On the wall there was another message in purple paint. Shindou's eye twitched as he read it.

_Happy Halloween losers! I hope you like my trick cause it's a really treat for me!  
xxx Kariya Masaki_

"KARIYA!" All four yelled in unison and turned around to Kariya, who was laughing his ass off.

"BWAHAHA! You should see your faces!" He pointed at them laughing, but immediately stopped when Tsurugi's shadow covered is small frame. Kariya gulped as he looked up at taller boy cracking his knuckles.

"Trick or Treat Kariya?"

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Well there you go Minna, it'z finished~ I hope you liked the story :)

And I know this was short, but I have the bloody yearly exams right around the corner, so I'm gonna be studying nearly all night, and so I just wanted this finished before then.


End file.
